nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Holmquest
| birth_place =Dallas, Texas, U.S. | occupation =Engineer, physician, juris doctor | selection =1967 NASA Group 6 | alma_mater =SMU, B.S. 1962 Baylor University, M.D. 1967, Ph.D. 1968 UH, J.D. 1988 | time = | mission =none, resigned before being assigned to a mission | insignia = | Date of ret =September 1973 |}} Donald Lee Holmquest (born April 7, 1939) is an American lawyer, as well as a physician, electrical engineer and former NASA astronaut. He is currently the CEO of the California Regional Health Information Organization (RHIO). Biography Early life and education Holmquest was born on April 7, 1939, in Dallas, Texas. He attended Roger Q. Mills Elementary School, and is a 1957 graduate of W. H. Adamson High School in Dallas. He received a B.S. in Electrical Engineering from Southern Methodist University in 1962. Subsequently, he earned a M.D. and a Ph.D in physiology from Baylor University in 1967 and 1968, respectively. He also received a J.D. from the University of Houston Law Center in 1988. NASA career After receiving his medical doctorate and a doctorate in physiology from Baylor College of Medicine, and completing his internship in internal medicine at Houston Methodist Hospital, Holmquest was selected as a scientist-astronaut by NASA in August 1967. Following initial academic training and a 53-week course in flight training at Williams Air Force Base, Arizona, where he earned Air Force wings, he worked on Skylab habitability systems and medical experiments for 1½ years (1969-1971). Ultimately, Holmquest was not assigned to a Skylab prime or backup crew; from May 1971 to September 1973, he completed training in nuclear medicine at Baylor while on two leaves from NASA. When it became clear that he would not be assigned to any Skylab mission after Skylab B was scrapped, he formally resigned from the Astronaut Corps in September 1973. As an astronaut, he logged 750 hours flying time in jet aircraft. Post-NASA career Following his resignation from NASA, Holmquest assumed the role of Chief of Nuclear Medicine at Ben Taub General Hospital in Houston. He is also a Diplomat of the American Board of Nuclear Medicine. He established the Department of Nuclear Medicine at Eisenhower Medical Center in Rancho Mirage, California, and then took the post of Associate Dean of Medicine at Texas A&M University, where he was instrumental in developing A&M's new College of Medicine. Thereafter, Holmquest entered the University of Houston Law Center. While pursuing his legal education, he maintained his practice in medicine. Holmquest received his J.D. cum laude from the University of Houston in 1988. After serving as a senior partner at Wood, Lucksinger & Epstein until its dissolution, he established the firm of Holmquest & Associates, dedicated to the health care industry. He now practices medicine and law on a full-time basis. Organizations Holmquest is a member of the Society of Nuclear Medicine, American College of Nuclear Physicians, the Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation. Holmquest held a faculty appointment as Adjunct Professor of Medicine at Baylor College of Medicine. Bibliography Holmquest's career is chronicled in the book NASA's Scientist-Astronauts by David Shayler and Colin Burgess. References *Holmquest Astronaut Bio - Official NASA biography of Holmquest. Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:American astronauts Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:Physician astronauts